


If You're Interested

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Consensual, Dancing, Derek is a Tease, Derek's Apartment, Drunk Derek Hale, Drunk Stiles, Drunkenness, Gay Club, Homosexuality, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing smut, Kissing, Like, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Night Stands, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone number, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stiles has an ex, more than a one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is forced to go clubbing with Isaac, and hopefully get laid. <br/>He meets Derek there, a handsome guy he wouldn't mind going home with. <br/>When Stiles leaves in the morning, he leaves Derek with his number.<br/>What he doesn't expect is Derek actually calling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Interested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> There's smut in this and let's just say that writing smut is awkward. But sometimes it just happens and you gotta go with the flow:P
> 
> I hope you like it! Please leave constructive criticism, or a comment below, I always love hearing your thoughts on this:)

Stiles was currently standing outside the club, Scott had demanded he went to, because apparently he needed to get laid pretty bad. Scott wasn’t even with him, he had a date with Allison he couldn’t cancel, and the hole gay-club thing wasn’t exactly his scene. The thing was just that it really wasn’t Stiles either.

He really couldn’t dance, and he hadn’t really been in the game since his latest boyfriend Adam dumped him, in favor of a scandinavian model named fucking Jackson. As in the same name as his old douchebaggy friend, or rather acquaintance, that was a year ‘round dickface. So the fact that his ex’s new boy toy was named Jackson as well, was just the cherry on top of the shit pile that was currently Stiles’ life.

Stiles could turn around and go home, and Scott would never have to know. He would’ve too, if Scott hadn’t known him well enough to send someone with him, who would undoubtedly report back to Scott.

That’s why Isaac was standing beside him, having gotten specific orders not to let Stiles back out, or just sit at the bar the entire time. And since Isaac, Scott and Allison had a weird thing going on, Stiles would rather not get into detail about, Isaac followed Scott’s orders like the great… whatever it was he was to Scott.

They could hear the music playing loudly and Stiles prepared himself for it before they went inside. Even though he was prepared for the loudness of it all, nothing could ever prepare him for the wall of heat that met them as soon as they stepped inside. Stiles could already tell it would be a sweaty night.

Spread out in front of them were a mass of people, all writhing bodies, swaying hips and a sheen of sweat where the flashing lights hit.

Isaac could probably feel and tell how tensed up and out of place Stiles felt, because he leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Loosen up, go mingle. We’re not leaving until I see you at least groping one person. But first let’s get a drink” Then Isaad headed for the bar, not really caring if Stiles was following or not. He did follow though, deciding that getting drunk would make it all a little less insufferable.

So they did shots, to the point where Stiles lost count of how many.  The sensation of the alcohol spreading throughout his body was enough to make Stiles want to dance. He sucked at it, but when he was drunk he usually never cared.

It was all just moving, right? Maybe grabbing onto a waist, a shoulder, just something so you weren’t that sad person dancing all by your lonesome.

And Stiles had to admit it was hard to keep his hands of some of the guys there, and judging by the look of approval he got from Isaac before he disappeared into the crowd as well, he was pleased with Stiles effort, even if he was only partly doing it because he wanted to go home.

His blood was pumping and he closed his eyes for a second, swaying to the music. When he could feel a hand settle on his hip, his eyes shot open and he looked into a gorgeous pair of green ones, belonging to an even prettier face and that body…

Let’s just say Stiles would totally tap that.

Instead of overthinking or pushing the guy away, he just moved closer so that there was barely any space left between them. I he hadn’t been drunk, he would’ve never done anything like this. He met his ex in the library for god's sake.

The guy in front of him lowered his hand, resting it on Stiles ass, squeezing it slightly. And yup, now there was definitely some of the previously mentioned groping going on, but Stiles didn’t even bother to look if Isaac had seen it. They could stay a bit longer he supposed. The groping eventually turned into them crashing their lips together, a mess of lips and tongues and teeth.

It was definitely a long time ago since Stiles was last with someone, so he was enjoying this to the fullest. Maybe even a bit too much, since he could feel himself getting a hardon.

Stiles could feel the other guy smiling into the kiss, when he noticed too. He removed his mouth and licked a line from Stiles collarbone to his ear. “Want to get out of here?” The warm breath on his neck sent signals directly to his cock and Stiles was quick to nod, saying  yes to the offer.

They stayed close while grabbing their jackets, touching in at least one place the entire time. Stiles shot Isaac a quick text saying he left, and that no he wasn’t alone. Scott would be proud of him right now.

When outside in the yellow light of the street lamps, Stiles could get a better look at the other man. He was indeed as handsome in the light as he was in the dark.

The guy waved over a cap and just before he was about to open the door, Stiles stopped him. “Before we enter this cap, to hopefully go to your place and have a good time, do I get to know your name?” Stiles asked and smiled.

“The name’s Derek” Then he pulled Stiles into the cap with him. “I’m Stiles” Derek just hmmed and started kissing his neck, biting it teasingly.

It would be a miracle if Stiles didn’t come just on the way to Dereks apartment. That would just be a tiny bit embarrassing.

The cab driver was paid and they got out of it, both a little unsteady on their feet. “This way” Then they started walking towards the building in front of them.

Actually getting to Dereks door, was a long process. They kept stopping to make out and in the elevator they came close to just doing it there. All Stiles could think about besides Dereks hands and lips all over him, was that he really hoped they didn’t meet any of the neighbors.

When in Dereks apartment, they hurried to the bedroom, both achingly hard. Derek let go of Stiles, which caused Stiles to make a displease sound, until he saw that he did it to take his shirt off. Which was more than fine with Stiles. Derek looked ripped with the shirt on without it he looked even better.

“God, you’re so hot” Then Stiles attacked Dereks face again. They stumbled onto the bed and from there it was all just frantic tugging at clothes, trying to remove it as fast as possible.

Their bodies moved against each other, when finally both naked, and it was bliss. Stiles had really missed this. Sex was awesome.

When Derek entered him, Stiles couldn’t help himself from thrusting his hips forward, wanting more. Wanting more of everything, wanting more of Derek. They were both a panting mess and words like _fuck, shit_ and _so good_ , left their mouths a lot. It didn’t take long before they were both coming all over each other, Stiles almost seeing stars because it was simply just that good. Derek was awesome at sex.

Derek grabbed his shirt of the floor and started cleaning them both off. Stiles was like a rag doll in his hands, feeling way too spent to even move the slightest right now. When satisfied with the result, Derek got back into bed and Stiles said something along the lines of “that was awesome” before he dozed off. It didn’t take long for Derek to fall asleep as well.

In the morning Stiles woke up before Derek, and he untangled himself from the sheets. He dressed quickly and quietly, finding his clothes scattered across the room. Stiles didn’t really know what the procedure for these kinds of things were, but he figured leaving before Derek woke up seemed like a nice plan. He would leave his number though, and then íf Derek didn’t totally regret sleeping with him, he could give him a call.

That probably wasn’t the standard post One Night Stand thing to do, but Stiles wasn’t the type of person that just fucked around. At least not usually. This time was an exception. But still, the least he could do was leave his number, so he wouldn’t feel like a total jackass, if Derek actually hadn’t wanted him to leave.

So he scribbled his number and his name down on a piece of paper and left it on the night table. Maybe Derek would call, maybe he wouldn’t.

At home Stiles showered and slept some more, and when he was just about to head out for coffee, his phone rang. The caller ID was a number he didn’t recognize.

“Hello, this is Stiles” He could hear a person breathing on the other end. “Hey Stiles… It’s Derek” He sounded like he wasn’t even sure why he was calling.

“Oh hi, I’m guessing you found the paper” Stiles said.

“Yeah I did” Derek answered and then continued, “I’m just a bit confused as to why you left it?” Stiles felt embarrassed all of a sudden. Of course it had been the wrong move.

“Yeah sorry, I don’t normally do stuff like that so I didn’t really know what the procedure was…” He trailed off and waited for Derek to start laughing at him or something.

Instead Derek just answered, sounding sincere. “Neither do I, but it’s nice that you left your number, there’s probably not a lot of people who would’ve done that” Derek wasn’t laughing at him.

“Probably not…” Stiles didn’t really know where this conversation was going. “But ehh well, call me if you’re interested then”. Stiles scratched his head awkwardly, he was not smooth. At all. A chuckle left Derek. “Well I just did, didn’t I?”

Maybe Stiles wasn’t failing as bad as he thought he was after all.


End file.
